A photographer is presented with many challenges when attempting to photograph a scene that includes moving content. In particular, when photographing in outdoor settings, the photographer must contend with uncontrollable factors that may influence the resulting photograph. For example, the amount of sunlight, clouds, and other naturally occurring attributes in a photograph may be difficult to manage particularly when a photographer has a limited amount of time by which to conduct the photography, such as during a vacation with a limited duration.
Often, photographers rely on digital imaging software (DIS) to modify photographs that are stored as digital images, such as to make corrections to the images. For example, a photographer may use DIS to correct or modify lighting, saturation, contrast, or other aspects in an image. In some instances, an image may be modified to add or remove content (e.g., an object, etc.) that is shown in the image. Content modification is typically a user intensive operation that is performed using existing DIS features. Content (e.g., objects, landscape, etc.) that are added to an image sometimes lack a desirable level of realism that may be detectable by a viewer with a trained eye when modifications are not preformed carefully. Thus, modification of images using DIS can require a large amount of human interaction to produce a realistic looking image when modifications take place.
In addition, it is often difficult, time consuming, and cumbersome for a user to search a repository of images when they are looking for specific content or objects, or portion thereof, to add to another image. For example, a search for “lighthouse” may produce drawings, paintings, and real images of lighthouses in a variety of different orientations and settings. A user may have to search through hundreds of images before finding an image that meets the user's requirements.